El comienzo de todo
by Marly nee
Summary: De como inició el romance entre Vegeta y Bulma. Yamcha perdió su última oportunidad ahora una Bulma quebrada en su dolor tendrá que aprender a lidiar con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero algo inesperado les pasa a los dos, qué será...
1. Discusiones y sonrojos

**"EL COMIENZO DE TODO"****  
**

**Episodio 1: Discusiones y sonrojos**

Era un día normal en la Corporación Capsula, hacía ya algunas semanas desde que Bulma había encontrado a Yamcha muy "acaramelado" con otra mujer a la salida del Gimnasio donde él estaba entrenando.

Bulma a pesar de su lógica preocupación por la pronta llegada de los androides -faltaban menos de dos años- así como su búsqueda de información acerca del Dr. Maki Guero, no había querido que su relación con Yamcha -retomada luego de que éste fuera revivido- se viera afectada ante el inminente futuro desalentador de la Tierra. Bulma había tratado en lo posible seguir los consejos que su madre le había brindado -vivir el momento presente- ese era el secreto de la Señora Briefs para mantener el buen humor en todo momento. Era algo que Bulma -debido a su extremada inteligencia- no comprendía bien -quizás muchos de nosotros no lo hacemos aún. Pero en fin, lo único que quería Bulma por entonces era que su relación con Yamcha no se viera más afectada por lo que hasta entonces era un problema ajeno a ellos, por unos androides que vendrían a destruir un futuro hasta entonces improbable e incierto, quien podría creer entonces que Gokú, el buen Gokú, quien venció a los más grandes enemigos que amenazaron la paz mundial e incluso universal, fuera vencido por una enfermedad al corazón contraída en algún rincón improbable de la galaxia y que no estaría para salvar a la Tierra y a sus amigos una vez más.

Pero bueno, lo único que quería Bulma aquel día era darle un sorpresa a Yamcha, estaba entrenando tanto últimamente que la tenía muy descuidada, casi ni paraba por la casa, tan sólo iba a dormir, así que no se veían, al contrario de lo que muchos podrían pensar Yamcha y Bulma nunca habían dormido juntos, eso es algo que sabían muy bien quienes los conocían más de cerca, aunque quienes apenas los conocían y se enteraban del tiempo que llevaban juntos simplemente pensaban lo contrario, no porque no les creyerán, nunca se lo hubiesen preguntado tan sólo era algo que suponían. En parte, esta situación se debía a la oposición de Bulma de entregarse antes del matrimonio, no por cuestiones moralistas -que no las tenía- sino porque tantos años de conocer a Yamcha le habían demostrado que era bastante "coqueto" con las mujeres -ya le había perdonado varias infidelidades- y que cuando se había tocado el tema del matrimonio a Yamcha lo único que le interesaba era que sea pronto para así poder doblegar la oposición de Bulma de no querer tener relaciones con él, porque una vez casados no podría poner mayores peros a su pedido. La oposición de Bulma a mantener intimidad con Yamcha se debía a que "temía" que tan sólo quisiera conseguir "eso" de ella, ya que aquello había sido motivo de muchas discusiones -en más de una oportunidad- desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Luego de mucho discutir el tema, Bulma y Yamcha habían decido casarse luego de que vinieran los androides._ Si sobrevivimos nos casamos -dijo Bulma. Pero porque mejor porqué no nos casamos antes -le dijo Yamcha. Porque no me gusta la idea de quedar viuda TAN PERO TAN JOVEN- dijo Bulma. ¡¡¡ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE MORIRÉ!!! -dijo Yamcha. ¡¡¡NO CREO QUE SEAS DE MUCHA AYUDA, RECUERDA LO QUE TE PASÓ CON LOS SAIBAMANS!!! -dijo Bulma. ¡¡¡AH, ACASO ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA!!! ¬_¬__u__ - dijo Yamcha. ¡¡¡BUENO, LO ÚNICO QUE DIGO ES QUE SI LOGRÁS SERLE DE AYUDA A GOKÚ Y A LOS OTROS EN LA PELEA CONTRA LOS ANDROIDES, PUES, ASÍ Y SÓLO ASÍ ME CASARÉ CONTIGO!!! -dijo Bulma. ¡¡¡ACASO CREES QUE NO LES SERÉ ÚTIL EN LA BATALLA!!! -dijo Yamcha. ¡¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE DIGO ES QUE NO LE ESTÁS PONIENDO TANTO EMPEÑO CON TU ENTRENAMIENTO COMO LO HACE VEGETA CON EL SUYO!!! -dijo Bulma. ¡¡¡AH VEGETA, SIEMPRE VEGETA, ¿POR QUÉ ÚLTIMAMENTE SIEMPRE LO TIENES QUE MENCIONAR A ÉL EN NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES?, ACASO TE INTERESA, ES ESO!!! -dijo Yamcha. ¡¡¡YO PUEDO MENCIONAR A QUIEN SE ME DE LA GANA, Y NO, NO ME INTERESA PARA NADA, PERO, ADEMÁS ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA, NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA SI ME INTERESA VEGETA O CUALQUIER OTRO!!!- dijo Bulma. _

**Yamcha inteligentemente se dió cuenta de que si seguía la discusión iba a perder a Bulma para siempre, porque ella le había dicho luego que retomarán la relación que esa sería la última vez que lo intentaban, que a la primera discusión fuerte que tuvieran y se podía olvidar de todo. Nunca hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de cuan cierto podría ser eso, sintió una sensación muy extraña y se puso triste.**

_No vale la pena que discutamos- dijo Yamcha como para cambiar de tema. Mejor termina de contarme la idea que tienes- añadió Yamcha. Tienes razón, lo que te decía era que mejor nos esperamos hasta después que venzan a los androides-le respondió Bulma. Así podremos estar seguros de que tendremos una vida tranquila, sin contratiempos. Además, me gustaría mucho que todos nuestros amigos estén presentes ese día, y por ahora eso no puede ser porque todos se encuentran entrenando para la dura batalla que nos espera para salvar la Tierra- dijo Bulma. Está bien, yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Yamcha. Te parece que la ceremonía sea medio año después de que la Tierra sea salvada, porque no pienso hacer ningún preparativo hasta después de que venzan a los androides, y por lo menos necesitaré medio año para organizar algo decente y digno de mí- dijo Bulma. De nosotros querrás decir- dijo Yamcha. _

En ese momento Yamcha se acercó y la besó. Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta automática de la sala. Era Vegeta. Yamcha sintió una sensación tensa en el aire cuando Vegeta entró en la sala pero no le hizo mayor caso pensó que dicha sensación se trataba del ki maligno que tiene Vegeta y no le prestó mayor importancia. Bulma en cuanto se abrió la puerta se puso muy nerviosa y dejó de besar a Yamcha, a él le pareció extraño aquel nerviosismo pero lo achacó a la misma sensación que él había sentido, porque en ocasiones normales, cuando los señores Briefs entraban y los encontraban besándose Bulma dejaba de besarlo pero no se ponía nerviosa. Pero Bulma no sólo se había puesto nerviosa sino que se había puesto roja, eso era algo que ella no podía explicarse desde hace algún tiempo atrás se había cuenta de que cosas así le sucedían cuando Vegeta estaba cerca, era algo que no podía explicarse, se sentía torpe al no poder controlar sus reacciones no sabía que era lo que pasaba y lo último que quería era que alguien más se diera cuenta de eso, le molestaba sobremanera no saber definir sus emociones o sentimientos, no le gustaba no tener control sobre sí misma, pero de algo estaba segura, nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca ella había sentido algo como eso antes, así que quedaba por descartado que sea el temor que antes le tenía a Vegeta, porque en todo ese tiempo que él había estado viviendo en la Corporación Capsula había aprendido a no tenerle temor, es más no le temía desde que lo vio al regreso a la Tierra luego de lo de Namekusei porque se había dado cuenta que era un ser indefenso que carecía de afectos y que eso le hacía ser tan violento. Bulma en cuanto se percató que quien estaba en la puerta era Vegeta no sólo había dejado de besar a Yamcha sino que se puso de espaldas a la puerta, no quería que ni Yamcha, ni Vegeta se dieran cuenta de que se había sonrojado.


	2. Yamcha, perdiste tu oportunidad

**Episodio 2: Yamcha, perdiste tu oportunidad**

A la mañana siguiente Bulma no se reponía aún de lo sucedido la tarde anterior...

Eran las once de la mañana y una voz familiar la despertaba: ¡Hija! ¡Hija! ¡¿No piensas levantarte hoy?!...¡Ayy, Mamá! ¡¿Qué hora es?!...Son más de las once...casi las doce...¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Está bien, ya es hora que me levante, se me hace tarde!...¿Vas a salir?...Sí, pienso darle una sorpresa a Yamcha, lo iré a buscar al Gimnasio donde entrena para invitarlo a almorzar a un lindo Restaurant. Mamá por favor preparame la bañera...¡Ok, Hija!

Luego de tomar un baño reparador después de una noche de mal sueño -no había podido dormir bien debido a lo sucedido la tarde anterior- Bulma se disponía a arreglarse para salir, escogió un vestido color rosado claro, corto, sin mangas, un sweater del mismo color pero de un tono más intenso, cogió un bolso y zapatos de tacón del mismo color, y recogió su largo cabello lacio color turquesa en dos colas de caballo una a cada lado, el cual había rizado un poco. Aquella apariencia la hacia lucir muy dulce, aparte de bella.

Eran cerca de la una cuando Bulma estacionó el aircar a un lado de la calle, echó las monedas al parquímetro y se dirigió hacia el edificio donde se hallaba el Gimnasio, tomó el elevador, el Gimnasio se hallaba en el último piso de ese moderno edificio de cincuenta pisos. Era el Gimnasio de moda de la temporada, Yamcha había decidido ir a entrenar allí, a decir verdad había decidido entrenar ahí a petición de la propia Bulma, llevaba menos de dos semanas de regreso en la Capital del Oeste, luego de un intempestivo viaje hace ya casi un año atrás, como Yamcha se dió cuenta que su nivel de pelea estaba muy por debajo del poder de pelea de Vegeta había decidido ir a un viaje alrededor del mundo, tratando de buscar su propio ritmo de entrenamiento, había pasado de Gimnasio en Gimnasio, había ido buscando a Krillin, en Kame House, para entrenar con él, pero el ritmo del entrenamiento y la vida rutinaria de la isla no eran lo que Yamcha buscaba, él a pesar de haberse criado en medio del desierto se había acostumbrado y muy bien a la vida de la ciudad, especialmente al ritmo de vida que llevaba Bulma. Es así como había decidido ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a Gokú, tal vez, podía acoplarse al ritmo de entrenamiento que ellos llevaban, claro, que eso ni el mismo Yamcha se la creía, pero igual se animó a probar, es así como luego de mucho andar llegó por fin un día de esos a la Montaña Paoz, en donde encontró a un Gokú más sano que nunca lo que le hizo desconfiar aún más del muchacho que decía venir del futuro, claro al ver el fuerte entrenamiento que llevaban en un lugar cercano Píkoro, Gokú y Gohan, pues ni se acercó y se marchó sin despedirse, sin ni siquiera saludar, momentos antes había visitado a Milk quien le había invitado a quedarse a almorzar y ella le había dicho donde estaban los otros.

Iba de regreso a la Capital del Oeste, cuando se le ocurrió llamar a Bulma para contarle como estaba, ella había entendido las razones de Yamcha para realizar ese viaje, pero más que eso, no le había hecho mayor problema porque sentía que necesitaba un respiro para esa relación que por momentos la ahogaba, además ella quería replantear su propia vida antes de la llegada de los androides, pero al oir nuevamente la voz de Yamcha a través del auricular no pudo dejar de sentir nostalgia por el novio viajero y por la suerte que el destino les depararía a todos ellos. Pero no pudo decir algo más que, REGRESA, es así como Yamcha había regresado a la Capital del Oeste, y se había inscrito, luego de consultarlo con Bulma en el Gimnasio que acababan de abrir esa temporada, no quería entrenar en la casa luego de enterarse que Vegeta aún seguía allí en Capsule Corp.

La puerta del elevador por fin se abrió en el piso 50 había sido varios minutos de espera, Bulma ya estaba más que impaciente, caminó fuera del elevador y preguntó en la recepción por Yamcha, alguien allí le dijo que en ese momento se encontraba en la sección de máquinas.

Bulma se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho que se encontraba dicha sección, y de pronto vió como una muchacha llamaba a Yamcha -quien al parecer estaba en el vestidor- de manera cariñosa diciéndole que se apurara, de pronto Yamcha salió y apenas apareció la muchacha le saltó al cuello y lo besó sin tiempo a reaccionar, Yamcha vió como Bulma se daba media vuelta, mientras una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que la había perdido ya para siempre, y esa sensación lo llenó de tristeza, pero sabía también que ya no tenía nada que hacer, ni excusa que dar, ella ya le había advertido, es más, eso no tenía ni discusión, así que no había vuelta que darle, esa misma noche Yamcha abandonó la Capital del Oeste y fue a entrenar al desierto de su infancia, del que en esos momentos pensaba no debió salir.

Bulma por su parte contuvo las lágrimas, aguantó estoicamente el eterno tiempo de espera hasta llegar al primer piso, salió del edificio subió al auto y arrancó a la máxima velocidad posible hacia cualquier lugar menos hacia Capsule Corp., lo último que quería era ir a su casa, lo que menos quería era verle la cara a alguien. Ya en el carro, no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que más que de dolor eran de un sentimiento de rabia y de la sensación de que pasó algo que hace mucho debió pasar.

Condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hacia unas montañas, finalmente luego de casi una hora de conducir a toda velocidad, había dejado a trás la ciudad y se encontraba en las montañas que la rodeaban, Bulma decidió finalmente aterrizar, bajó del aircar, y se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba, la primavera había llegado ya, la flores comenzaban a brotar, todo el paisaje era más que hermoso, pero difïcilmente Bulma se podía percatar de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de la belleza del paisaje y del hecho de que alguien la observaba...


	3. Vegeta, ¿paño de lágrimas?

**Episodio 3: Vegeta ¿Paño de lágrimas?**

Vegeta había ido a entrenar desde la tarde anterior a las montañas en las afueras de la ciudad, no sabía porqué pero se había sentido incómodo por el episodio ocurrido esa tarde. "Bah! Insectos"-se decía a sí mismo y trataba de concentrarse en su entrenamiento, había decidido que lo mejor era entrenar un poco al aire libre, necesitaba respirar aire puro porque sentía que se ahogaría si continuaba un minuto más en Capsule Corp.

Ese día Vegeta había dejado de entrenar por un momento y había decidido tomar una siesta detrás de unas rocas, cuando de pronto un callado murmullo, casi un susurro, interrumpió su sueño, era un sonido que parecia ser un llanto, aunque en esa montaña habitaban animales ese "llanto" no parecía ser el quejido de algún animal herido.

Vegeta mortificado por la interrupción de su sueño decidió ir a ver que sucedía y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vió una figura conocida tendida sobre el cesped y que era quien emitía ese llanto: Era Bulma, ante lo cual Vegeta quedó estupefacto, a decir verdad tenía una confusión de senciones y sentimientos que trataba de apartar de su cabeza y sentía algo así como un vacío en el estómago.

Vegeta lo único que atinó fue a quedarse en su sitio -puesto que no había avanzado mucho desde su ubicación anterior- y observar, porque no sabía que hacer a ciencia cierta.

Luego de algunos minutos de observación llegó a la conclusión que la muchacha lloraba por su novio Yamcha. "Ese insecto es el culpable"- pensaba con acierto Vegeta, quien había llegado a esa conclusión al ver como iba vestida y arreglada Bulma, ya que en el tiempo que venía viviendo en Capsule Corp. se había percatado que ella solía arrglarse más cuando se iba a encontrar con Yamcha.

Vegeta ya no soportaba oirla llorar, y eso no era sólo porque odiaba oir llorar a las personas sino por algo más, por alguna aún extraña razón para él sentía una especie de tristeza al escuchar llorar a Bulma de esa manera, sentía una necesidad inexplicable por protegerla, deseaba eliminar a la detestable sabandija que la había hecho llorar.

Ya no podía seguir allí sin hacer nada es así como Vegeta se fue acercando hacia donde estaba Bulma poco a poco, cuando llegó muy cerca a donde ella se encontraba se sentó sobre el cesped al lado de donde ella se encontraba.

Bulma absorta en sus pensamientos y en su dolor no se había percatado siquiera que alguien se había sentado al lado suyo, cuando de pronto fue sacada de su propio mundo de dolor por una voz que ella ya conocía: "Fue él"-fue lo único que dijo Vegeta y era lo único que se dijo en toda esa tarde. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se echó a llorar en el regazo de Vegeta, quien no sabía que hacer, había quedado estupefacto ante esta reacción de Bulma, y aunque al comienzo no supo que hacer tampoco quería hacerla sentir peor alejándola de él y aunque no sabía como reaccionar pronto comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Bulma en un acto reflejo por consolarla...


	4. Acompáñame a estar sola

**Episodio 4: Acompáñame a estar sola**

Aquella tarde de dolor había quedado atrás, ya había transcurrido casi un mes desde que Bulma había descubierto In Fraganti a Yamcha.

Vegeta y Bulma habían pasado toda aquella ya lejana tarde una llorando y el otro tratando de consolarla en silencio, hasta que al atardecer ella se parara y le diera un beso en la mejilla a Vegeta en señal de agradecimiento y sin decir palabras abriera la capsula de su air car y se marchara con rumbo a casa.

Vegeta había permanecido esa noche en las montañas aún un poco confundido por lo sucedido, no entendía muy bien el porqué del beso de Bulma y a decir verdad nunca nadie le había dado un beso antes, a decir verdad aunque en otras circunstancias eso le hubiera molestado en este caso y por venir de quien vino no fue algo que le disgustara, al contrario fue algo que le gustó.

Vegeta volvió al día siguiente a Capsule Corp.

Desde ese día la actitud de Bulma para con Vegeta e incluso en viceversa había mejorado enormemente, si bien es cierto en más de una ocasión andaban gritándose para variar en otras muchas oportunidades hasta se llevaban bien, es cierto Vegeta a diferencia de Bulma es de menos palabras, y ni que decir que lo del beso no saltó en ningún momento a sus conversaciones, pero éstas se hacían cada vez más fluidas y amenas, ella comenzaba a a costumbrarse al humor negro de él y él al desenfado y a la manera de ser de ella, ambos tenían en común la honestidad hasta para lo más simple es por eso que en muchas ocasiones terminaban peleándose, a veces escuchar la verdad duele o por lo menos incomoda (quienes la dicen o la han escuchado por periodos prolongados de tiempo sabrán a lo que me refiero ^_^).

Pero decir la verdad es siempre un punto a favor, en lo único en que no eran completamente honestos era con lo referente a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque a decir verdad ni uno ni el otro podían decir a ciencia cierta que eran lo que sentía ni a sí mismos porque no lo sabían, tan sólo tenían una necesidad de verse, siquiera una vez al día, así fuera para terminar discutiendo, cuando no se veían al día siguiente estaban como molestos entre sí, como si se hubiese faltado a una cita tácita, como si hubiese un pacto entre ellos que no debía ser inclumplido.

Bulma se encargaba de cocinarle mucha comida que solia dejar a la puerta de la Nave en donde entrenaba Vegeta, por las noches cuando llegaba la hora de la cena lo solía llamar por el vídeofono. En medio del entrenamiento aparecía el rostro de Bulma en la pantalla de la Nave para decirle que la cena estaba lista, el mismo número de veces que Vegeta finalizaba el entrenamiento del día para ir a cenar era el mismo número de veces que mandaba al diablo a Bulma por haberlo interrumpido, ella en venganza no le llevaba el almuerzo al día siguiente, y Vegeta cuando le daba hambre tenía que ir a buscar comida a la cocina de la casa y comer lo que la Señora Briefs hubiese preparado para comer, en aquellas oportunidades maldecía Bulma, no tanto porque no hubiese preparado y llevado el almuerzo ella como porque extrañaba que ella se ocupara de él, además en más de una ocasión la escusa del almuerzo sirvió de pretexto para unos minutos de conversación a la puerta de la Nave.

Aquel día después casi de un mes de lo ocurrido en las montañas, Bulma había preparado desde muy temprano un almuerzo muy abundante para Vegeta y cuando llegó la hora de avisarle a Vegeta le dijo que lo esperaba a la una de la tarde en el jardín donde se encontraba la Nave para un "picnic". Era la primera vez que Vegeta oía esa palabra así que pensó que se trataba de comida y a la hora prevista interrumpió el entrenamiento para dirigirse hacia afuera de la Nave.

Al salir grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Bulma estaba sentada sobre una tela, una especie de mantel sobre el cual había mucha comida y una gran cesta de mimbre, y también había una botella de vino, y demás.

Cuando estuvo cerca Bulma lo invitó a sentarse sobre el mantel y así lo hizo Vegeta, luego Bulma comenzó a servir el almuerzo y también el vino, fueron momentos muy agradables que compartieron casi en silencio.

Ya casi al terminar de almorzar Bulma le dijo a Vegeta si podía hacerle un favor, le dijo a Vegeta que sus padres, los Sres. Briefs iban a salir de segunda luna de miel, ya que cumplían 30 años de matrimonio, Vegeta le preguntó que cual era el favor que le iba a pedir y que tenía que ver con todo eso, Bulma al escucharlo no pudo impedir que se le escapara una leve risa que mortificó por un momento a Vegeta, "el hecho es -le dijo Bulma- que mis papás se van de viaje de segunda luna de miel por dos meses, como ves estaremos solos todo este tiempo y lo que te quiero pedir es que por favor no te vayas a entrenar fuera de la ciudad por los próximos dos meses porque no quiero quedarme sola en casa, ya que es peligroso que una linda chica como yo se quede sola en una casa tan grande y que además es la sede central de la compañía más importante del mundo, es la primera vez que voy a quedar al frente de todo y hay mucho dinero de por medio, a decir verdad me da algo de temor, en cambio si te quedas me sentiré más segura además te prometo que no va a haber día que no te cocine mucha comida, ¿qué dices, te quedas en casa estos dos meses que vienen Vegeta?" "mmm...Debí suponer que tantas atenciones en este picnic o como se llame era por algo más, total que otra cosa me queda, mujer vulgar, si te digo que no eres capaz de destruir la Nave (Al decir esto esbozó una leve sonrisa ^_^), pero te advierto que si no cumples tu parte del trato vas haber preferido quedarte sola en casa!!!"

"Trato hecho"- respondió Bulma ^_^


	5. ¿Tormenta en el Paraiso?

**Episodio 5: ¿Tormenta en el Paraíso?**

A los dos días del picnic los señores Briefs partieron como tenían previsto.

Bulma quedó por primera vez al frente de la Capsule Corp.y tenía que repartir su tiempo entre ser la presidente interina de la compañía y además cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Vegeta.

Los primeros días fueron un total desastre, nunca pensó que encargarse de la empresa y ser ama de casa a la vez sería tan pesado...

De hecho las peleas con Vegeta no se hicieron esperar, ya sea porque la comida no estaba lista, o porque se quemó, o porque sabía mal, o porque estaba fría, y esa clase de cosas...

Bueno, las cosas con la empresa andaban algo mejor. El caso es que Bulma al final del día quedaba exhausta.

Aunque dentro de todo al final de la primera semana ya había logrado acomodar horarios, y así era que pasaba toda la mañana cocinando, y luego por la tarde se encargaba de las cosas de la corporación.

Vegeta seguia entrenando y almorzando en la Nave, como de costumbre...

Al caer la noche calentaba la cena y como de costumbre llamaba a Vegeta, aunque a veces no había necesidad a veces él ya estaba en la cocina hecho una furia por su tardanza.

Las cenas eran casi sileciosas. Salvo que hubiera algún reclamo que hacer con respecto a la comida, o si Vegeta llegaba a sucio a cenar y ese tipo de cosas.

La rutina de la casa solía ser la misma...hasta que cierto día Bulma luego de pasar todo la mañana cocinado salió sin decir nada y regresó justo cuando Vegeta estaba terminando su almuerzo en la nave.

Bulma bajó de su coche y le fue a tocar la puerta a Vegeta. Bulma llevaba en las manos varias bolsas. "¿Qué quieres mujer?" fue lo primero que le dijo Vegeta asperamente.

"Toma" le dijo Bulma estirando su brazo para darle una de las bolsas que traía consigo. "¿Qué es?". "Es ropa para tí, ya me cansé de verte todo el día en esos boxers". "Yo no necesito estas cosas"- respondió el príncipe saiyajín.

"Las necesitarás esta noche Vegeta" - respondió Bulma. "¿Esta noche?"- replicó Vegeta. "Sí" - respondió Bulma.

"¡¿Por qué?!" - preguntó él casi furioso.

"Porque hoy es MI cumpleaños" -respondió radiante Bulma.

"¿CUMPLEAÑOS? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?" - gritó Vegeta

"No me digas que no sabes qué es -respondió Bulma- se celebra una vez al año y sirve para recordar el día en que naciste"

"Bah! Tonterías!... En mi planeta no había toda estas estúpidas fechas que tienen uds. terrícolas" -respondió Vegeta

"Me lo imaginaba...Ustedes los saiyajín no son más que unos fríos de desconsiderados asesinos. Pero igual, ahora vives en la Tierra y bajo mi mismo techo y si quieres que te siga dando comida y ayudándote con lo que necesitas para tu entrenamiento vas a Cenar conmigo esta noche para celebrar mi cumpleaños"- Replicó Bulma

"POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO "CELEBRAS" CON TUS ESTÚPIDOS AMIGOS TERRÍCOLAS" - Bramó Vegeta.

"Si no recuerdas, quedamos en que nos reencontraríamos todos el día que el misterioso joven del futuro dijo que aparecerían los androides" - Contestó más serenamente Bulma.

"Bah! Y porqué no invitas al estúpido ese de como se llama...ese con el que te encantaba revolcarte..." -respondió Vegeta de manera hiriente.

"SU NOMBRE ES YAMCHA Y NO ME REVOLCABA CON ÉL, HACÍAMOS EL AMOR, ALGO QUE SEGURAMENTE TÚ NO ENTIENDES..." - Contestó Bulma muy ofendida por el comentario de Vegeta.

"NI ME INTERESA ENTENDERLO PARA MI ES LA MISMA COSA DE CUALQUIER MODO ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO Y DE ENERGÍAS QUE PUEDEN SER UTILIZADAS EN ALGO MÁS PRODUCTIVO COMO ENTRENAR" - Dijo Vegeta.

"ENTRENAR, ENTRENAR, ENTRENAR Y ENTRENAR, ACASO ES LA ÚNICA PALABRA NO OFENSIVA QUE TE SABES" - Replicó Bulma furiosa.

"LÁRGATE BULMA, no sabes lo que dices, es mejor que te vayas antes de que..." -Contestó Vegeta

Bulma pensó responder "antes de que me mates", pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca antes él la había llamado así, Bulma, y eso la había shockeado. Casi como un zombie y antes que Vegeta pudiera dar un grito más, se fue rumbo hacia la casa sin decir palabra.


	6. Cena de Cumpleaños

**Episodio 6: Cena de Cumpleaños**

Las horas pasaron y Bulma preparó todo lo necesario para la cena de cumpleaños, pero un pensamiento le martillaba la mente. "Bulma" me llamó Bulma. No lograba entender a Vegeta y menos el porqué se aceleraba su corazón al recordar que la llamó por su nombre por primera vez. Ni siquiera era el miedo a ser asesinada que por un momento sintió lo que la perturbaba era otra cosa más, pero aún así siguió adelante con los preparativos.

Luego subió a su habitación y tomó un largo baño de espuma, por el cual se quedó dormida. En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió de pronto y un grito se oyó ¡Mujer vulgar donde está la cena! Bulma saltó de pronto y estaba por coger la toalla cuando se dio cuenta que mejor hubiese sido quedarse hundida en la bañera. Ante los ojos del príncipe saiyajín la belleza y tersura de la piel de Bulma al desnudo, lo dejó en shock. De pronto algo suena. Es el celular. Bulma despierta sonrojada y muy aturdida por el sueño que acababa de tener. Al otro lado de la línea sus padres la felicitaban por su cumpleaños. Ella no atinaba qué decir más allá de responder con monosílabos aún en shock por el sueño que acababa de tener, a pesar de la frescura de la bañera sentía un calor que le subía de abajo a arriba y le encendía aún más la cara. Daba gracias a Kamisama que nadie la pudiera ver en ese momento.

Bulma finalmente salió de su baño reparador, el sueño se lo atribuyó al incidente de la tarde y no le dedicó un segundo pensamiento, ya fuera del baño. Sobre su cama un pequeño vestido manga a cero, con lindo escote, y flecos plateados en casi toda su extensión. El vestido perfecto para un cumpleaños. Le daba un poco de pena el no poder hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos y sus padres, pero pensaba en que no estaba tan mal, no estaba sola, después de todo tenía a Vegeta en casa y él era casi un amigo después de todo ¿o acaso era algo más? por un instante se formuló esa pregunta pero la despejó rápidamente de su mente. Se ciño el vestido, que dejaba la mitad de sus blancos muslos al descubierto. Se hizo un moño de esos modernos en los que el cabello está sujeto de forma muy natural y lo sujetó con unos palillos chinos para el cabello que Milk le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado y que aún no había tenido oportunidad de estrenarlos. Se puso los zapatos, unas ballerinas forradas en tela color plata con un gracioso lazito encima. Al comprarlas las había elegido así, planas, para estar del tamaño de Vegeta, pensó. Últimamente en todo lo que hacía tenía en cuenta a Vegeta, por más mínimo que fuera y no se había sentado a pensar porqué.

Eran las 08:00 pm en punto y Bulma bajó a la cocina a calentar la cena. En ella Vegeta ya la estaba esperando, vestido con el smoking de chaqueta blanca, corbata michi y pantalón negro que le compró. Se sintía ridículo con eso, pero se lo puso por algo que no sabía explicarse, a él también le pasaba que ahora tendía a tenerla en cuenta y no quiso hacerla sentir mal en un día que para ella parecía muy importante. Al verla Vegeta no pudo disimular la mirada de arriba a abajo que le pegó. Bulma se dió cuenta. Se sonrojo, pero se dio la vuelta para que la vea completa y le preguntó ¿Cómo estoy? -Estás tarde, replicó él fríamente. Y tenía razón a esa hora la comida solía ya estar servida. Ah sí ahorita sirvo, disculpa, alcanzó a decir y añadió ve a la terraza, ahí cenaremos. Vegeta salió raudamente de la cocina y ella se dispuso a calentar la cena. Diez minutos después subía ella en el ascensor con un carrito muy bien provisto de alimentos y de una botella de champagne francés puesta a enfriar entre hielos. ¡Te tardaste mucho, mujer!, espetó Vegeta quien ya se moría de hambre. Fue entonces que prendió el radio que ahí había, la música empezó a sonar y ella comenzó a servir la cena, la mesa ya estaba puesta lo había hecho por la tarde. Al sentarse no pudo evitar hacer el cuerpo hacia adelante y Vegeta se perdió en su escote. Pronto el sonido de sus tripas lo haría reaccionar. Tenía hambre.

Comenzaron a cenar en silencio hasta que de pronto él inicio la conversación ¿Y qué más acostumbran hacer en estos cumpleaños? Ah, Bulma despertó de su ensoñación y la trajo de vuelta a la Tierra. Ehh pues muchas cosas. Generalmente yo organizo fiestas o voy a bailar a una Disco. También se entregan regalos. No me digas Vegeta que no me trajiste ni un regalo?, Ewwwwww Regalo? Estás loca mujer?, espetó Vegeta. Claro R-E-G-A-L-O! Pero si no trajiste no importa ya sé qué me vas a dar de regalo. Vegeta miró curioso, y agregó cuando hablas así me das miedo, Bulma. Y se soltó a reir. Me llamó Bulma, otra vez, y su risa, es tan clara, pronto se vio contagiada y rió a carcajadas también.

Y bueno dijo serenándose, qué me vas a pedir de regalo, agregó Vegeta con una de esas sonrisas de medio lado que él sólo podía tener. Te lo diré en los postres, le dijo ella. Así mantuvieron una charla amena el resto de la velada, en torno a los cumpleaños, incluso Bulma le preguntó el día de su nacimiento, él se lo dijo en el calendario saiyajín pero viendo que ella no entendía agregó viene a ser como el 7 de abril de los años humanos. Aries! Con razón ese carácter de mierda!-rió Bulma. Tú también tienes un carácter de mierda ¬-¬U, agregó Vegeta. YO?, exclamó Bulma, pero si yo soy una dulce acuariana. Como sea para tu cumpleaños sólo faltan dos meses, ya que nacimos ambos en día siete. :) Y qué con eso?- dijo Vegeta. Qué te tendré una sorpresa para ese día tontito- sonrió Bulma. Grrr, gruñó Vegeta.

La hora de los postres había llegado y en la radio empezaba a sonar "Qué me quedes tú" de Shakira. Bulma se paró rápidamente y tomó a Vegeta de la mano ven vamos levántate, le dijo. Para qué?, cuestionó él. Para que me pagues mi regalo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?, preguntó Vegeta, qué bailemos! exclamó Bulma. Me gusta mucho esa canción anda, sí? No sé bailar. Sólo tómame de la cintura *mientras decía esto le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello* y sígueme. Ella comenzó con un lento movimiento de lado a lado, muy sutil. Mientras en la radio sonaba y ella cantaba "...y que se escriba hoy una última canción pero que me quedes tú y me quede tu abrazo y el beso que inventas cada día y que me quede aquí después del ocaso para siempre tu melancolía..." Vegeta le iba a decir si era necesario que ella cantara pero se sintió tan confortado con su voz que no abrió la boca, sólo la presionó más contra su cuerpo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y cantó casi susurrando a su oido "si me quedas tú, me queda la vida"... luego se quedó en silencio hasta finalizar la canción, su rostro acomodado en el hombro de él, se sentía tan bien así en sus brazos, tan segura, tan... En eso comienza otra canción pero ellos no se percatan que ya deberían sentarse, la verdad ninguno de los dos quiere que termine ese cuasi abrazo.

En la radio sonaba la siguiente canción:

Debe ser la locura, de este amor imprudente,  
Que me ata sin cura, a tu falda inocente,  
Que me mantiene a oscuras el delirio inminente,  
De cambiar tu figura, por otra diferente,  
Me amarre a tu cintura, y aunque hable la gente,  
No te cambio por nada.

Si conozco un buen día, una dama exquisita,  
Frenaré la osadía, de ofrecerle una cita,  
Si cabalgo el tranvía de esta vida finita,  
No comparto mi almohada, aunque nada me quita,  
Tengo el alma adiestrada,  
Y aunque el ego me invita,  
No te cambio por nada.

No, no, no, no te cambio por nada,  
Ni por un viaje a Fiji con la Venus de Milo,  
Ni la Britney o Madonna me harán cambiar de estilo,  
No te cambio por nada,  
No te cambio por nada.

Nunca falta una amiga, con su historia serpiente,  
Para vender intrigas, necesitas un cliente,  
Si te clava una duda y soy yo el penitente,  
Si mi verdad se hace muda, y le crees a la gente,  
Ni la Biblia te ayuda si no tienes presente,  
Que no te cambio por nada.

No, no, no, no te cambio por nada,  
Ni por un viaje a Fiji con la Venus de Milo,  
Ni la Britney o Madonna me harán cambiar de estilo,  
No te cambio por nada,  
No te cambio por nada.

Ni por un piso en la luna,  
Ni los tesoros de Suiza,  
Ni por un baño de espuma con la Garbo,  
Marilyn o Monalisa.

No, no, no, no te cambio por nada,  
Ni por un viaje a Fiji con la Venus de Milo,  
Ni la Britney o Madonna me harán cambiar de estilo,  
No te cambio por nada,  
No te cambio por nada.

No, no, no, no, te cambio por nada  
Ni por la antología de mis peores pecados,  
Ni por la fantasía de un harem cotizado,  
No te cambio por nada,  
No te cambio por nada.

Por nada... susurró Vegeta deteniéndose en seco. Ah?- murmuró Bulma. Vegeta la miró fijamente a los ojos, luego la soltó de la cintura y tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de ella y la besó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. De pronto ella tras el primer segundo de sorpresa, se vio siguiéndole el beso, enseñándole sin decírselo, porque se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que él hacía algo así.

De pronto Vegeta dejó de besarla, la soltó y la miró con esa mirada fría que bastaría para matar a alguien de miedo pero no a ella. Luego sin decir palabra se fue volando dejándola a ella, sola, en medio de la terraza. En la radio sonaba, chau cariño chau.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA****:** Este fic es antiguo pero estaba incompleto y a partir de este capítulo los episodios son de este año. En principio subí todos a lo loco y los publiqué pero luego viendo que no había respuesta los saqué y los vengo subiendo más lentamente por eso les parece deja vu, tengan paciencia pronto nuevos episodios.


	7. Cocktail de Emociones

**Episodio 7: Cocktail de Emociones**

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bulma! Fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar ella al quedarse sola en medio de la terraza. Sus ojos miraron al cielo tratando de descifrar algo o mejor aún tratando de encontrarlo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué los había conducido hasta ahí?

Cayó de rodillas y una lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

En otra parte del planeta un solitario Vegeta aún estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer. _La besé, besé a esa humana insignificante, pero por qué_? –En verdad no sabía la respuesta, sólo que cada vez se sentía inexplicablemente más cercano a ella. Era algo, algo que él no conocía, no lo había sentido ni siquiera con Raditz o Nappa, únicos supervivientes de su raza, era algo que él describiría como cálido. Sí, cálido, todo lo referente a la mujer lo era.

¡Maldición! -pensó- No tengo tiempo para debilidades, debo superar al idiota de Kakorotto. Destruiré esas chatarras y luego lo mataré y eliminaré a este planeta, sí también a la mujer –un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina ante este último pensamiento.

****

Se paró y fue corriendo a su cuarto a seguir llorando. Esta vez lloró con fuerza, sus sentimientos eran encontrados. Era obvio que él no le era indiferente, le hacía sentir cosas que no podía aún definir y luego ese beso a qué vino ese beso inesperado, _quizá sólo se quiere reír de mí_, pensó. _Pero y sí… Naa…_

Pronto se quedó dormida y no supo cuantas horas durmió hasta qué…

¡Mujer Vulgar! ¡Quiero mi desayuno y lo quiero ahora! –bramó Vegeta.

Bulma despertó pesadamente y grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Vegeta en su habitación

-¡A ti no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas!

-¡Es casi medio día y no he desayunado nada!

-¡No me digas! –poniendo las manos en la cintura- si quieres algo sírvetelo.

-No me provoques. Sabes que te puedo matar con un solo dedo.

-Ya me sé tu cuento de memoria me pregunto ¿Por qué aún no lo haces? ¿O será que acaso le tienes miedo a la reacción de Gokú?

-Piensas que le temo a esa sabandija, humana tonta.

-Ah no? Pues entonces mátame.

-No me des órdenes –gruñó Vegeta. Bulma rió divertida y sólo atino a decir:

-Gracias

-No me agradezcas, mujer, tarde o temprano te mataré.

-No lo decía por eso Oh Gran Príncipe Saiyajin

-Grr

-Lo decía por haberme acompañado en la cena de anoche. Y por…

-Ni lo menciones, humana tonta –esbozo una sonrisa- Anoche no pasó nada –sentenció mirándola con ojos de odio esta vez.

-Nada –repitió ella forzando una sonrisa.

Pero para ella eso era todo, viéndolo en su cuarto, viéndolo sonreír, viendo que no la mataba y aún cuando le gritara o le mirara con ojos de rabia la luz del nuevo día le había mostrado con total claridad que eso era todo lo que quería: NADA, pero nada con él por siempre y para siempre. Como una revelación sintió en su corazón que aquellas emociones y esos sentimientos sobre Vegeta que no lograba clasificar en ninguno de lo que conociera antes debía ser AMOR, Amor verdadero.

-Mujer muévete-un grito la sacó de su ensoñación

-No me des órdenes

-Esas son mis palabras

-Ya Vegeta, tú ganas –le dijo la mujer- Vamos a la cocina. Te haré de desayunar.

Vegeta para sí pensaba: qué le pasa a la mujer.

****

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA****:** Las cosas se van poniendo interesantes, ténganme paciencia. 


	8. ¿Más tiempo a solas?

**Disclaimer****:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

**¿Más tiempo a solas?**

Los días siguieron pasando sin mayor novedad, Vegeta sumergido en sus entrenamientos trataba de apartar sin éxito la imagen de Bulma en su mente, por su parte Bulma estaba feliz con el descubrimiento del nuevo sentimiento, no era que esperara algo a cambio pero tampoco se rendiría a no luchar por el amor de su príncipe y esa certeza la mantenía con vida.

Cierto día, casi terminadas las planeadas vacaciones de los Sres. Briefs, estos llamaron a Bulma diciéndole que se iban a demorar más de lo previsto porque estando de viaje les habían hablado de la selva amazónica y habían deseado internarse en un refugio lejos de los adelantos del mundo civilizado. Bulma no hizo sino sonreír ante las disparatadas ocurrencias de sus padres y se despidió de ellos por no sabía cuanto tiempo.

****

Esa noche Vegeta entró a la cocina como todas las noches.

-Buenas noches, Vegeta

-Hmp

-¡Dije BUENAS NOCHES VEGETA!

-Grr por qué siempre tienes que gritar, tú, mujer vulgar.

-Ya, ya deja tus gruñidos. Te hice mucha más comida hoy

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Cómo? ¿Te hago mucha comida y es tu manera de agradecérmelo?

-Algo querrás a cambio

-Yo nada.

El príncipe saiyajin se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer. Bulma se sentó junto a él. Luego de varios minutos en silencio él habló.

-¡Qué raro que no estés parloteando!

-Es que, Vegeta, hay algo que te tengo que decir pero no sé cómo lo tomes.

-Grr ¡habla!

-Mis padres se van a demorar más de lo previsto, de hecho no sé cuando volverán, así que te quería pedir que no te vayas de la casa.

-¡Qué estás loca!

-Vege…-Bulma se echo a llorar.

-Yo iré a donde se me dé la gana –dijo esto terminando de comer, luego se levantó y apoyando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Bulma añadió- pero volveré siempre a las ocho, es que, no es de príncipes cocinar –dicho esto salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

Bulma sonrió para sí.

****

Así fue como Vegeta a veces salía toda la mañana con o sin la nave y volvía por la noche a cenar con Bulma. Sus charlas se hicieron más frecuentes. Generalmente relacionadas con las cosas que Vegeta veía en su camino o con los sitios que Bulma le aconsejaba visitar, más no destruir, según le aclaraba.

Todo comenzaba a fluir, incluso Vegeta que es de pocas palabras rompió su propio récord, claro, nada era perfecto, no faltaban las peleas verbales de siempre y a veces había unos silencios incómodos que los hacían sentir extraños. Bulma se acostumbró a ellos como parte de sus sentimientos hacia él.

A Vegeta, estos silencios incómodos, aún le perturbaban, no es que lo haya mencionado, claro, pero él lo consideraba una debilidad, sentir, sentir esa calidez que nacía en medio del odio que albergaba su corazón, por aquella débil humana, qué era todo eso. Se martillaba la cabeza tratando de entenderlo, pero no podía.

Al parecer Vegeta no se había dado cuenta aún que estaba padeciendo una enfermedad incurable, llamada amor.

****

Pronto estaban a vísperas del cumpleaños número treinta de Vegeta. Bulma había pensado mucho qué regalarle, qué vestir, qué hacer ese día, le costó mucho planificar todo a su gusto pero finalmente creía tenerlo todo resuelto pero no sabía que algo estaba a punto de hacer cambiar sus planes.

****

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA****: **Prepárense que ya viene el lemon. 


End file.
